


Humanity

by prfctdaze



Series: Bite Sized Fics [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: Raphael feels guilt over Simon's loss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> livejournal comment_fic fill for the prompt, "Shadowhunters, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Before the man he loves was a vampire ."

Tiny scratches with beads of blood form on either side of Simon's hips, the indentations of Raphael's sharp fingernails marking their territory.

The sound of Simon's moans is music to Raphael's ears as he fucks him harder and deeper. Simon is still tight even after all this time, like when Raphael first claimed his virgin ass.

Raphael slides in and out at a feverish pace, hands now moving around Simon's waist to stroke his midsection. Simon stutters heavy breaths, completely unnecessary, but Raphael knows he does it because it turns both of them on even more.

"Please," Simon begs.

"What? What do you want?" Raphael whispers.

Raphael caresses his nose across the back of Simon's neck and then leans further in to lick inside his ear, mimicking the frantic thrusts of his cock.

"T-Touch me. Please."

"I _am_ touching you, mi amor," Raphael teases.

"Raphael..." Simon groans.

"You mean like this?"

He takes Simon's cock into his hand and begins to move up and down, swirling his fingers around the head and increasing the rhythm to match his own push into Simon's body. Simon's hips jerk and his knees give out on the mattress, causing Raphael's cock to slip out and his hand to be pinned underneath Simon.

"Shit," Simon says.

With a chuckle, Raphael shifts their bodies around to where they are on their sides, facing each other.

"I wasn't finished," Simon pouts. 

"Me neither," Raphael grins and moves in to taste Simon's lips.

His mouth is sweet to Raphael's tongue. Nectar from the gods. Raphael licks inside, mouths open wider, the unison slide of their tongues eager and hungry for more. 

A sudden ache fills Raphael. He tenderly cups Simon's face and slows the kiss until their joined mouths are just resting. Raphael feels Simon smile and they separate, staring into each other's eyes.

"What?" Simon asks softly.

"I just feel happy. And lucky. I mean, after everything that happened between us, you still want me."

"What?" Simon pulls Raphael's body closer. "Of course, I want you. I love you. Where is this coming from?"

"I took away your humanity."

" _You_ didn't take it away. Camille did."

Raphael half-turns away from Simon. Closing his eyes briefly, he remembers that terrible night when he whisked Simon away out of the van; how he hung him upside down, dangling over a bridge; how terrified Simon must've felt. 

"I put you in that position. If it wasn't for me... You - God, you were so beautiful. And annoying," he can't help but add with a chuckle.

" _Were_?" Simon frowns playfully.

"No, not _were_. You're still annoying. Ow!" he shouts after Simon immediately punches him in the arm.

He's placated by Simon kissing the phantom bruise.

"But seriously, Simon, your whole life was ahead of you. College, a good job, a family. All your dreams right there, ready to be fulfilled. And then I came along -"

"Yes! You came along."

Simon presses him to his back and straddles his body. 

"You..." He kisses Raphael's forehead.

"Came long..." Mouthing down the side of Raphael's face, Simon moves his lips to Raphael's neck and sucks hard.

"And woke me from those dreams..." 

Their mouths crash together. Raphael chases Simon's lips when he lifts up but he's pushed back down.

"I'm finally awake. Fully awake. And living. Even though I'm technically dead, I'm more alive now than I've ever been. All because of you."

Tears form around the rim of Raphael's eyes. Simon had always possessed a certain something that clutched at his heart; a missing piece of Raphael's soul. From the beginning, Raphael's fortress was transparent and vulnerable to Simon. Simon's never exploited that vulnerability. 

And Raphael knows he never will.


End file.
